Chance Meeting
by Firediva0
Summary: All it took was one meeting- one that would change the way they viewed things forever. Watch out world, Harry and Theodore are in love, and they won't allow others to dictate what they're going to do with their lives.
1. First Meeting

Title: Chance Meetings

Pairing: Theodore Nott/Harry Potter

Rating: M

Summary: All it took was one meeting- one that would change the way they viewed things forever. Watch out world, Harry and Theodore are in love, and they won't allow others to dictate what they're going to do with their lives.

 **AN: They are ten in this chapter and thirteen in the next.**

* * *

 ** _~Chapter 1: First Meeting~_**

* * *

The wind hit his face harshly, punishing him for trying to run. It burned and his eyes began to water, but Harry didn't stop. He kept going, kept fighting the exhaustion that threatened to overwhelm him and ran.

He made it far. Already, he couldn't see the faces of his attackers anymore and he allowed himself to feel euphoria and triumph for a moment before he hid it away carefully, knowing that should he get caught up in the feeling, he would let his guard down.

He continued to run, heaving as his body struggled to breathe in air until he reached an alley. It was darkened by the darkness that littered the sky yet illuminated by the stars that twinkled just barely overhead.

Finally slowing down and coming to a stop, he allowed his legs to give out; making him plummet violently to the ground.

Minutes passed in silence until the sound of feet hitting the pavement began to ring throughout the air and voices, childlike yet very much threatening, spoke.

"Where did he go?" One voice asked.

"I don't know," another responded, this one a little more deep than the other. "Maybe the freak went that way?"

As that was the only thing they could do, they ran back into the night, breathing harshly as their feet connected almost brutally with the floor.

Minutes went by before Harry allowed himself to breathe, welcoming the cool nighttime air as it went into his lungs.

Picking himself up and dusting off his clothes, he turned, about to make a run for it while his pursuers were busy, only to stop upon seeing glowing blue eyes staring back at him.

The owner of those eyes raised a hand, silencing him, and reached out, pulling Harry forward.

"Come with me," he mouthed, and Harry found himself powerless as he allowed himself to be pulled into a sprint.

They ran a great distance before finally the boy in front of him stopped, raising a hand once more to his lips to signal silence. The sound of his pursuers voice rang suddenly loud and clear from behind them and Harry would have yelped if it weren't for the pale hand that immediately curled around his mouth tightly.

The boy in front of him had turned to face him, electric blue eyes daring him to make a sound.

Harry didn't. He was too enraptured by those eyes. They weren't innocent- far from it in fact, but they didn't hint at malice either. He felt he could trust the boy, for now at least.

The two voices returned, coming towards them, and Harry felt panic rise within him as he made to pull away, just knowing that he _had_ to run lest he get caught.

The hand around his lips didn't let him though. It's hold grew tighter and the other's face was coming towards his.

Harry was about to scream at this point. He didn't care if his pursuers heard him, he just wanted _out._

Lips, soft and warm, connected with his own at the same time as an icy hand wrapped around his arm harshly.

"You there!" One of the voices barked, hand tightening around him almost painfully. "Did you see a boy around your height running around? He has a lightening bolt on his forehead, if that helps."

The boy kissing him pulled away, his other hand coming up to press Harry's face within his chest protectively and snarled out, "Can't you see we're busy?"

The hand wrapped around his arm immediately pulled back, an apologetic aura surrounding it as the owner frowned.

"I'm sorry," came the same voice. "We were just looking for… uh, our younger cousin who somehow got lost. You know how little kids are, right?" he laughed.

The person whose embrace Harry was wrapped in didn't laugh though. He simply frowned, blue eyes lighting up with rage as he glared at the other.

"Leave," he commanded and they didn't need to be told twice. Almost immediately, the sound of feet connecting with the pavement rang out once more and they were left by themselves.

A moment went by before Harry looked up, green connecting with blue in wonder.

"Why'd you help me?" he asked, voice soft. The other boy simply smiled mysteriously, leaning down and placing one more kiss upon his lips before turning around and walking away.

"Till we meet again, beautiful," he whispered, seemingly disappearing into the night.

Left behind, Harry raised his hand, lightly fingering his lips where the warmth of the man lingered.

* * *

AN: This is primarily being written for Flying Lessons over on the Hogwarts forum, but I've decided that I want all of the chapters to relate. In other words, this is technically a new story that will be updated every week. :) There's an estimate of 12 or so chapters but I may exceed that chapter limit. I hope you all enjoy it!

Prompt for chapter 1: (action) Kiss.


	2. Second Encounter

**AN: They are in third year this chapter and fourth in the next. They are both 13 at this time.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Second Encounter**

* * *

Harry took a deep breath, standing up silently from his table and watching as Ron and Hermione took the hint to go on ahead to the third year dorms without him. The Great Hall was mostly empty now save for the few students that littered it, and Harry couldn't help but be thankful for that as he glanced at the boy across the room.

It had taken years but finally, Harry had found the mysterious boy that had saved him all those years ago.

He was a third year now and while it was hard to believe that Harry had been oblivious to his presence for a whole three years, it was also understandable with the weight of the war resting on his shoulders.

Deciding that it was now or never, Harry slowly began his trek towards the Slytherin table, delighted when those same intense blue eyes immediately locked on his form and widened.

"You-" the other teen gasped. Harry simply smiled, coming to a stop in front of the boy.

"Hi," he greeted, scratching his head slightly in embarrassment. The other teen just stared at him for a moment before carefully wiping his face clear of emotion. He rose a muscular arm up and placed it in front of him, giving Harry a polite smile as he reached for Harry's hand.

"Hey, it's nice to meet you again," he whispered. His voice was deeper than before and butterflies seemed to run rampant in Harry's stomach.

"Thanks for saving me all those years ago," Harry replied. The boy simply nodded.

"May I ask what your name is?" Harry asked hesitantly, scared that the other boy would say no. He was surprised however, when the boy took the hand that he already had captive and shook it strongly.

"My name's Theodore Nott and yours?"

"Harry Potter," he responded, shaking the hand back. Theodore smiled, retracting his arm and walking towards the door.

"Well, Harry," he began. "I hope to see you around some time."

He left then, Harry watching his back as the door closed behind him.

"Theodore Nott, huh?" Harry asked himself softly. Breaking out into a huge grin, Harry left, heading towards the dormitories so he could tell Hermione and Ron all about his mystery crush.

* * *

"Harry, are you sure you should be talking to him?" Hermione asked, raising an eyebrow at her friend skeptically. Harry simply sighed, wrapping his arms around his knees thoughtfully.

"Hermione, he _saved_ me. He didn't have to do that. You know what my cousin and his friends are like. If he wanted to, he could have left me to be beaten but he didn't. That has to count for something right?" He asked. Besides him, Ron scoffed, munching quite loudly on a chocolate bar he had managed to get the house elves to sneak him.

"Harry," he began. "He saved you, yes, but what if it was a ploy to get close to the boy who lived?"

"It wasn't!" Harry snapped, feeling the need to protect Theodore. "Theodore doesn't seem like the type to do something like that just to get close to someone else."

"Mate, looks can be deceiving," Ron retorted, making Harry pause at the surprisingly wise words that escaped his friend's mouth.

"Harry," Hermione sighed, deciding that it was best to intervene now lest the two get into a fight.

"Ron is right. What if Theodore _is_ like that? Look, we won't tell you to stop talking to him. Just be careful alright?" She begged, pleading with him to understand with her eyes.

Harry nodded, knowing that he would never hear the end of it if he denied them that.

Hermione smiled, hugging him and then skipped out of the room, her eyes twinkling mischievously all the while.

* * *

Prompt: (location) Great Hall


End file.
